


An Angel in Leather

by VeryWrongEverything



Series: GOC2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale wears leather, Crowley in a gown, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Halloween, Kisses, M/M, Protective Crowley, bookstore, prompt: unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryWrongEverything/pseuds/VeryWrongEverything
Summary: We all know that Crowley had some fancy leather, jacket, trousers, whatever, somewhere, but did Aziraphale have some leather clothing? And what will that do to the precious demon :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GOC2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	An Angel in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Good Omens Celebration! The prompt for today is "unexpected." And what can be more unexpected than an angel black leather? (Quite a lot actually, but anyways)
> 
> Hope y'all have fun and stay safe! Feel free to leave comments :)

It’s 6:55. That means Aziraphale has 5 minutes left before his lanky demon shows up at in front of the old bookstore with his Bentley and dressed in something very appropriate for Halloween and very attractive. He swallows nervously and starts fussing with his jacket and trousers again. _This feels weird and he’s not pulling this off._ The angel looks at himself in the mirror and feels the anxiety building up in his chest.

A sudden click of the locked door being open makes the angel jump. Then he remembered the only other being that would show up without knocking is Crowley now. No celestial bosses ambushing anymore. Well, at least there haven’t been any in a while. And, there’s silence, which makes the angel’s nerves tenser.

Crowley abruptly stops his sauntering the moment he stepped into the bookshop. He is _stunned_. “Ngkkk…” was all he could managed. His mind and corporation disconnect. His thoughts are going hundred lightyear per second while his body can barely move. _What was the angel thinking?_

He starts at the blonde in wearing black leather jacket and trousers. Shiny fabric hugging his luscious figure. _This is weird._ Crowley thought to himself. _This is very weird._ He couldn’t move his sight away. Times like this make him thankful of being wearing sunglasses all the time.

“Oh, Crowley. I don’t think this is working for me, is it?” Aziraphale huffs when he heard the demon’s stammering, shifting a bit uncomfortably. Plump hands wringing about in front of his torso.

“Is hm… is this what you’re going for… for your first Halloween party?” The demon stammers out with uncertainty. Crowley’s brain is shouting _why is he dressing like that_? But his voice fails him again. Some more incomprehensible noises comes out. _Oh, no. Now, the angel must think he’s disapproving him._ He curses himself inwardly. _Stupid demon._

The angel’s expression dims and turns to walk to the back room with disappointment. “Oh… I knew it. New things aren’t for me. I should have just dress in my usual clothing…” His voice hurt and Crowley panicked. Words rolling off his tongue before he can think.

“Angel! You look great. Totally pulled it off! It’s just…” He realises he’s speaking and blush running down his neck. “It’s just not very angelic.” The sentence ends a bit breathless and Aziraphale flustered.

“Oh, you think so? I thought you looked good in leather the other day and I felt a bit ancient and out of place next to you.” His voice got smaller and plump fingers started fidgeting again. “So, I thought I might try something similar this year,” uncertainty seeped into his voice and that make Crowley’s chest full of protectiveness.

“On Halloween only of course, people seemed to be more tolerant with looks this time of year.” Aziraphale fidgeted some more. Crowley snapped, tackled the angel down and they somehow miraculously ended up in the couch in the back room with the demon straddling the angel across the waist.

The angel stared at the demon on top of him with startled blue eyes and started to complain, but whatever he had to say was stopped by an aggressive kiss. Crowley lavished his lips until they’re swollen and Aziraphale helplessly squirming under him.

“I will not have you sssay my angel isss _tolerable_ ,” he hissed at the angel’s chubby cheek and leaned a bit more forward to nip on his earlobe. “Isss that clear?” He added force into his voice and the angel nodded weakly.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the intimacy for a while, melting into each other. “Did you use a different cologne, my dear?” The angel said, while moving his hands to guide Crowley’s lanky body down into a full embrace. He found his one of hands lost in silky smooth fabric instead of the usual skinny jeans and the other directly on bare skin. _Oh, how has he not noticed this._

“It’s perfume, angel.” The demon mumbled into the hollow of Aziraphale’s shoulder, “don’t like it?” He teasingly rubbed the round cheek with his chin, smudging the perfume on the skin.

“No, no, no! You smelled divine, my dearest.” Baby blue eyes full of adoration, ignoring the demon’s grunt to the word _divine_. He tried to push them up. “Be a dear and stand up so I can take a good look at you? Please?”

There was no word from all the books he’s read that can describe the beauty of Crowley. The demon has always been attractive, of course, but this is a perfect balance between seductive and divine. The satin black gown draped on the slender body with a thigh-high slit that has the long leg of the demon peeking out from the overlapping layers of soft fabric. He was wearing a pair of strappy high heels. It’s rare for Crowley to show his feet because of the scales on them, but they’re beautiful. Slender and elegant.

“Oh my dear, you looked lovely.” Aziraphale spun him around and complimented with the most tender smile on his face. Crowley felt the blushed spreading from his face to his upper torso. He hasn’t worn a dress for quite sometimes. Not since his days as Ashtoreth. And he thought it was appropriate to wear something special for today.

The angel’s going to a Halloween for the first time in his 6,000 years of existence. Crowley has been to quite some parties since humans started them even though he was never really invited to any of them. People getting wasted in dimly lighted places, perfect working environment for a demon. Although he’s not working for Hell anymore, he figured it would be great fun to bring his angel there.

“Shall we leave, my dear?” He felt an arm circled around his waist and he leaned into the embrace and rested his cheek on the angel’s curls. _Might need to make the heels shorter,_ he made a mental note, not exactly satisfied with not being able to rest his chin on the angel’s shoulder. Then the scent of leather reminded him. _No way he’s going to bring his angel to a party dressing like that!_

“No way.” He grumbled unhappily and tackled his angel to the couch again.

“What was that for, Crowley!” Aziraphale yelped, lost in confusion when he found himself straddled again and the demon’s slender fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

“I’m not letting you out the door with that many buttons undone,” Crowley gritted each word out of his teeth.

“Fine, dear. But why are you undoing my buttons then?”


End file.
